


Night Owl

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, First Kiss, Insomnia, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Beca has to finally talk with Chloe about her feelings when she accidentally overhears Chloe during a private moment. Set during Beca’s Sophomore year at Barden. Beca and Jesse never happened here.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: StorytimeF4A





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something fluffy after my last fic ended up having a lot more angst than intended.  
>  Also, italics are Beca’s inner thoughts.  
> I started writing some fanfics because I hit a writers block in my original work, so constructive criticism wanted. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

I am a night owl. I’ve suffered from insomnia since I was little. My mind will race and it’s impossible to shut it down. After years of dealing with it, I have come to find it peaceful being awake when everyone is asleep, plus I have found I do my best mixing in the middle of the night/early morning when everyone else is tucked away in dreamland, when there is nothing but me and the birds chirping. On the overstuffed couch in the living room is where I spend a lot of my nights. Amy snores so loud it’s impossible to focus on anything in our room. 

Living at the Bella house for the past few months, my insomnia has allowed me to witness quite a few things about my housemates. Amy sneaking Bumper in and out of our room. The fact CR is almost always the first to go sleep but will wake up at 1 AM for a bowl of cereal like clockwork. Lilly sleepwalks...well, it’s more like she sleep fights. The first time seeing that was interesting to say the least. We all learned through several bruises and Jessica getting a black eye to NOT mess with her while that happens. The fact that Chloe gets nightmares that border on night terrors at least 3 times a week. Anytime this happens, she will come downstairs and make herself tea. Then sit next to me on the couch and turn something funny on the TV. It’s almost always quiet, with talking at a minimum. Quite contradictory to Chloe’s usually talkative self. Her head always ends up in my lap, and holding Chloe is the only time I can fall asleep peacefully. We always wake the next morning intertwined on the couch. We never speak of the routine. I wish we would, but I can’t bring myself to do it. I wish I could tell her how much those nights mean to me. Or how the smell of her shampoo and lotion makes my head spin. Or how my mind is only quiet around her and I’m pretty sure that means I’m in love with her. I want to tell her these things, but I can’t. I won’t ruin the relationship we already have: best friends. I don’t think I can survive without her friendship. 

Being an night owl also means I have overheard my fair share of things. Things that people do and say when they expect everyone around them to be asleep. I remember being a kid and hearing messy fights between my parents that eventually led to divorce talks. Being awake when everyone should be sleeping is how I found myself in my current predicament. I had my laptop cradled in my arms, walking down stairs to my post on the couch. It was almost 1 o’clock in the morning, so I was expecting to run into CR any minute. I am walking past Chloe’s door, when I over hear my name, “Mmm, Beca.” I freeze. That’s definitely Chloe’s voice. It sounded like a moan. Her light is off and for a moment it is silent. My feet feel stuck to the cold hardwood floor. I finally decide I am just hearing things.  _ You really need to get laid, dude.  _ I think to myself, and I’m about to step away when I hear faintly through her door. “mmmmm, Becs, right there.” It gets louder, “Oooooh, yes.” Then it tapers off into a loud gasp. Everything is quiet again. I feel flushed from my the top of my head to my feet, and I feel an instant throbbing in my underwear. 

I don’t even have time to process what I might have just overheard, when a too loud, “Cap, what are you doing?You look like you just seen a ghost? Oh shit, is it the basement again? Do I need to get Amy.”

“Shit! You scared me!” I grab my chest. “And What, no! Don’t get Amy. And shhhhh, people are trying to sleep.” I whisper yell at her. 

And that’s when her door clicks open, and a red faced Chloe Beale is standing there before me in a robe, disheveled hair, and irregular breath. Her eyes widen when she sees me and I know I look like a deer in the headlights.  All I could focus is that I just heard the Chloe Beale getting herself off to thoughts of me.  My skin erupts into goosebumps, and I know I have to get out of there. 

“Wha—what are y’all doing outside my room?” She asks in confusion. 

“Couch,” my one word reply overlaps CR’s response of “cereal.” 

I then mutter something that was supposed to be goodnight but came out more like gibberish before fleeing to my spot in the couch.  _ Calm down. Be cool. Calm down.  _ I open my laptop and turn it on but I don’t open any apps. I still can’t focus.  _ Is it possible, I have chance with Chloe?  _ I hear CR in the kitchen fixing her cereal, and eventually put her bowl in the sink and head back upstairs. I feel stuck on this couch. The pounding is getting worse and I feel horrible being this turned on when I was essentially spying on Chloe.  _I wonder what she was using...a toy, her hands? Wait, no Beca, stop being a pervert._

I’m so lost in my internal dialogue that I barely notice the couch dip beside me. I look to my right, and Chloe is sitting next to me, still just in her silky robe. It definitely doesn’t help me trying to form words. 

Her skin is still flushed around her neck, “So, how long were you, um standing at my door?” 

I go to speak, but just sort sit there with my mouth gaping open.  _ Damn it! Say something.  _

“ So, you heard me then?” She asks quietly. 

All I can do is shake my head in the affirmative. I can her cheeks redden from the glow street lamps flowing in through the open window. 

“Look, I know I should be more embarrassed but I’m not.” She crosses her arms. When she does so, it pushes her chest up to make her cleavage more pronounced. I clear my dry throat. I tear my eyes away and look at the background picture on my laptop. It’s a picture of Chloe sitting in my lap during the the after party of the ICCA win last year. 

“I thought you listened to Titanium when you... Umm when you do that.” My voice scratches out.  _ Dude, you finally speak and that’s what you choose to go with.  _

She barks out a laugh. “I mean not all the time, but sometimes yes. That song really—-“

“Builds. I know.” I interrupt her. I can feel my ears burn, but I force myself to look at her. Her face is free of make up. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look so gorgeous. Freckles dart across her cheekbones and bridge of her nose like mini constellations.  _ You love her you idiot.  _

“ I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” she says sincerely. 

I look her in her eyes, “You didn’t.”  _ You justmade me extremely horny. _

I can see her eyes twinkle and her posture change into flirty Chloe. I have seen her get this way at parties, but I’ve never been on the receiving end of serious Chloe Beale flirting and I don’t think I’m ready for it. She runs a finger up my forearm and her her voice gets deeper, more sultry. “Well, lets ignore the elephant in the room and you come up to my bedroom and lend a hand?”

I was right. I wasn’t ready. I let out a gasp, the throbbing was getting worse and screaming at me to say YES. Her finger was making a trail of goosebumps down my arm and it was making my brain fuzzy. 

Her other hand made it way to my thigh.  _ Say yes! Say yes!  _

“ I can’t do that with you, Chlo.”  _ What!??? Why would you do that.  _ Her face falls and her hands jerk back like I burned them. 

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry, Beca.” She goes to get up.

I grab her to keep her seated, “Let me explain.”

She tries to sit up again, “You don’t have to do tha—“ 

“Please,” I interrupt her. She freezes. 

“I can’t do that with you, because I couldn’t handle it if it was just a one time thing. You asking me to your bed is like a dream come true. You don’t understand what you do to me or how I really feel about you.” I stop talking. Half shocked by myself that I actually said something after a year and half of holding it in. 

Chloe instantly relaxes beside me. A small smile forms on her face, “So, tell me then.”

I hesitate until she makes eye contact with me again. I take a deep breath, “The only time I can peacefully sleep is when you are close to me and I can smell your shampoo and your lotion. Usually, when you are around my mind is quiet and not racing, but you in this robe or a bikini makes it race faster than ever.” She chuckles at that, and I continue. “I know I have wanted to be more than best friends since we have met, but I didn’t want to ruin the relationship I have with you. Everything is so easy and just naturally works with you, Chlo. I don’t ever want to lose that. You’re my person.” She puts her hand back on my thigh. “I hate I know that reference, but I would watch that entire show that I hated again, if you asked.” I pause.  _ Ugh, just spit it out already.  _ “I’m in love with you, Chloe.”

A small tear drops down her cheek, “I never thought I would hear you say that, but I have wanted it since our first regional performance.”

“Wait. What?” I ask stupidly. _You misheard her._

“I’m in love with you, too.” 

I immediately crash our lips together before she says anything else. After the shock, she kisses me back. My entire body heats up and the throbbing that subsided came back in full force. I have never felt this way from a kiss before. Colors bursted behind my eyelids and our lips slot together like perfect puzzle pieces. This time when she pulls me to her room, I don’t stop her. She drags me to her room and I have never been more thankful to be a night owl. 


End file.
